Love of Sanity
by Elensaa
Summary: AU. No HPB. Harry was kidanpped. Voldemort's body was found. Weeks later Harry turns up. And the downside is...he's insane. Can anyone help him? HD SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Summary:** No HPB. AU. Harry was kidnapped. Voldemort's body is found. Weeks later Harry turns up. And the downside is…he's insane. Can anyone help him? H/D.

A/N: Please do not ask me where the idea came from, because I honestly do not know. It just came to me. I'm not sure where it's going, but I think it'll be a relatively short fic. Please review, and tell me what you think!

**Ch. 1.**

Draco sighed as he scanned the front page of that morning's _Daily Prophet_.

HUNDREDS ATTEND POTTER MEMORIAL 

_Hundreds of wizards from around the world gathered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday for the memorial service in the honour of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived._

_Potter, 16, was kidnapped from the home of his relatives three months ago, at the beginning of August. No trace of him was found until mid September, when his wand and a shoe were discovered in a manor house in Little Hangleton. They were investigating a disturbance reported to the muggle please-men. Potter's wand and shoe were discovered amid devastation, and next to the bodies of seven missing muggles, and the smouldered remains of a human being, which later tests showed, used to be You-Know-Who himself. Potter had disappeared, and the search parties were called off after a further six weeks._

_At yesterday's memorial, friends and admirers paid their respects to the lost boy. Many were too distraught to speak, and Hermione Granger, Potter's best friend, had to escorted from the ceremony and sedated._

_Farewell Harry Potter, and thank you._

Folding the paper up and dropping it next to his plate, Draco sighed again. Now that Voldemort was gone, he was free. He was still in danger from the Death Eaters, after all, he'd refused the dark mark a week before Harry had gone missing. But still, he wished he could speak to the Gryffindor, and apologise for everything he'd done. Alas, that was never to be.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Later that morning, Draco decided to go for a walk. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and his house mates were all in the village already, and he would get some solitude. Just what he needed.

As he reached the outskirts of the village, he turned off the path and headed up into the woods surrounding the Shrieking Shack.

It was a decent day for early November. The sun, although weak, was shining, and the cool breeze gave a fresh, crisp feel to the day. A bird chirped somewhere above him, and Draco gave a small smile.

A smile that faltered when he took in the sight before him.

A short, extremely slim boy was wandering towards him. His dirty t-shirt and jeans were ripped and practically hanging off him. Messy black hair fell into startlingly green eyes, and his filthy bare feet picked their way through the tree roots and fallen branches delicately, weaving in an intricate pattern, making it seem as though the pale boy was dancing.

"Potter?" Draco could barely believe his eyes; though it was entirely possible that the boy was there-no body had been found.

The boy-Harry-looked up at him. Reaching out, he hugged the nearest tree, pressing his cheek against the rough bark.

"Look," he said quietly, as though to the tree. "An angel."

Draco frowned and cautiously stepped closer to the other boy.

"Potter?…Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"Sad," came the whispered reply. "So sad. And lonely. Such a sad and lonely angel."

When Draco came in arms reach, Harry left the tree and cupped the blond's face gently.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" he laughed. "The earth is fine, so I am too!"

Draco's eyebrows shot up. He'd been wondering what was wrong with the shorter boy, when it seemed as though the raven boy had read his mind.

"Do you-do you know who you are?" he asked slowly.

Harry's face took on a far away expression, as though he was seeing something that happened a long time ago.

"Far away…a past life…Harry," he muttered. "My name is Harry."

Draco nodded.

"That's right," he said. "Do you know my name."

Soon, Harry's far away expression became confused.

"No," he whispered.

"It's Draco," the Slytherin told him.

"An angel soars upon the wind in the form of a dragon," Harry mumbled.

"I think it's time we went back to the castle," Draco said. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Draco grabbed Harry's arms gently. Feeling something strange underneath his fingers, he glanced down. Spreading his fingers slightly, Draco traced the scars on the soft, not so smooth skin. Frowning, Draco wondered what had caused the boy in front of him to seemingly tear at his own arms.

Leading the emerald eyed boy towards the path, Draco couldn't keep his eyes from wandering continuously towards the quiet being beside him. What had happened to him? How did he kill Voldemort? How did he learn to read minds? How did he lose his mind?

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Harry staring around with wonder filled eyes. Suddenly though, he froze, his eyes wide in horror.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, catching Harry as his knees buckled.

"They're coming!" he breathed.

Draco was about to ask who was coming when a series of _cracks_ answered his question. Looking around, he saw five Death Eaters approaching them behind Harry.

"Run!" he yelled, grabbing Harry's arm and setting off down the path. Hogwarts was in sight, and Draco just hoped that they could make it through the gates before the Death Eaters got them.

Curses flew by over and around them. Harry stumbled along after him, and Draco tightened his grip, not wanting to lose the boy now that he'd been found.

They raced through the school gates, the wards shielding them, and stopped. Draco glanced back to see the Death Eaters disapparating, defeated. Panting, he looked at Harry. The small boy was staring at him, and seemed to be weaving around slightly.

Concerned, Draco looked the Gryffindor over and saw that he was holding his left foot off the ground, and a red liquid was dripping onto the gravel below. Crouching down, Draco wrapped an arm around the frighteningly small waist to steady Harry, and lifted the dirty foot up so he could look.

A large gash ran along the bottom of Harry's foot, blood pouring out steadily.

"Did you do this when we were running?" he asked.

"Yes, the earth didn't like our feet being so harsh, so it sent a stone to stop us," Harry answered.

Draco focused back on the foot in his hand.

"I don't know any healing spells, so I can't fix this, I'll have to clean it though, it might get infected if I leave it," Draco muttered. "We have to go to Dumbledore before Madame Pomfrey."

Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he pointed it at Harry's foot and whispered, "_Scourgify_."

The dirt and blood instantly cleared away, but more blood soon oozed out taking it's place. Grabbing his handkerchief, Draco wrapped it around the foot, not caring that the blood would stain the soft material.

Standing up, he realised that Harry still couldn't walk. Making up his mind, Draco swiftly picked up the insane boy, and set off up to the castle.

'_Whoa!'_ he thought. _'Harry is way too light!'_

Quickly, he made his way up the countless stairs to Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, he met no one. He guessed that the older students were still in Hogsmeade, and the younger years were holed up in their common rooms.

Reaching the gargoyle, Draco began to reel off different types of sweets. He had no idea what that year's password was.

"Cockroach clusters, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Blood Lollipops,"

"Chocolate Frogs."

Draco glanced down at Harry while the gargoyle moved aside, but the boy in his arms had already buried his face back in Draco's neck.

Stepping onto the moving staircase, he wondered what Dumbledore's reaction would be when he saw his favourite student alive, and in the arms of his old school rival.

He reached the door, and was about to ask Harry to knock, when the boy reached over, his knuckles connecting with the wood three times.

"Knock, knock, knock!" he giggled quietly.

"Enter!" came the reply from inside the room.

Harry reached for the door handle, still giggling, and turned it, pushing his face back into Draco's neck as the blond gently kicked the door open.

"Professor Dumbledore," he greeted as he saw the man sitting behind his desk, smiling tiredly. "I found someone you might like to see."

With that, he carefully placed Harry down in the squishy armchair facing the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore's eyes widened when the Slytherin backed off and he properly saw who was sitting in the chair.

"Harry?" he whispered, disbelieving.

Harry's eyes, however, had found Fawkes.

"A fire bird!" he breathed. "Pretty and flames, songs so sweet!"

"I'm afraid, Professor," Draco said. "That Harry isn't quite in his right mind. Whatever they did to him, drove him insane."

Dumbledore nodded and rose from his desk, walking over to Harry who now had Fawkes on his knee, crooning softly to the phoenix.

"Where did you find him?" Dumbledore asked, staring intently at the boy in the armchair.

"In the woods around the Shrieking Shack," Draco answered. "I was just brining him here when some Death Eaters apparated behind us. We had to run for the gates. He cut his foot on a rock, so I cleaned it before I brought him up here. It's why I was carrying him. He seems to know who he is, but not much else."

"I see," Dumbledore replied. "Harry, do you know where you are?"

"A castle, a living castle," was the reply.

"Do you know where you were before you were here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fields and rivers, woods and mountains, outside," Harry answered.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well," he said. "He must have left Riddle Manor and wandered north, not knowing why. I believe that it is time to take him down to the Hospital Wing. Draco, if you would carry him again?"

Draco nodded and reached over for Harry again, who easily went with the blond.

They made their way through the corridors, and soon entered the infirmary.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called. "Your favourite patient has decided to pay you a visit!"

Draco placed Harry down on a bed carefully, as the nurse made her way out of the office.

"Albus, what on earth are you tal-oh my!" she stared at Harry. "Is it really him?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said grimly. "Unfortunately, it appears he has lost his mind. I believe that he is in need of a check up after all these weeks wandering in the wilderness, and he has a cut foot."

Madame Pomfrey immediately began running her wand over Harry's small form, while Dumbledore disappeared into her office and Draco hovered nearby.

Finally, Pomfrey backed off, smiling sadly. Turning to Dumbledore who had just appeared out of her office, she said,

"He's fine. Apart from his foot, I couldn't find any injuries. He's malnourished, but a course of nutrient potions, some food, a hot bath and a cosy bed will do him well."

"That's a relief," Dumbledore smiled.

They all turned to Harry when he spoke. The boy had gotten up off the bed, and pulled back the curtains surrounding the bed Hermione resided in.

"Sleeping Beauty, such a pretty picture," he mumbled. "Now we need the handsome prince to wake her."

At that moment, the infirmary doors banged open, and Ron stumbled in.

"Professor, I came as fast as I could, is it Hermione? Is there a problem?" he panted.

The headmaster opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it.

"The prince has arrived!" he smiled joyously. "Now kiss her, and wake her up!"

Ron stared.

"Harry?"

"Yes, it is him," Dumbledore replied. "I am afraid that he is not himself though. It is probably best to do as he asks."

Harry took the tall red head's arm and steered him to Hermione's bedside.

"Kiss her!"

Ron, confused, bent over, and placed a light kiss on Hermione's lips.

They all watched for a moment, and Draco, unable to stand the sad look on Harry's face when the girl didn't wake, pulled out his wand, and quietly enervated her.

Hermione blinked a few times, and looked up at Ron.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Now she's awake!" Harry cried happily. "The royal wedding can take place!"

He began to twirl around the ward.

"I must be dreaming," Hermione whispered sadly.

"No!" Ron smiled. "It really is him! He's been found! He's just a bit…insane."

At that moment, Professors McGonagall and Snape entered, followed by Molly Weasley. They stopped dead at the sight before them.

"It's true then!" McGonagall whispered, as Molly cried out "Harry!" and ran to give him a hug. The boy returned it shyly, with a confused look on his face.

"Now that we are all here," Dumbledore gained everyone's attention. "I think that we should discuss our next move."

They sat down, Ron pulling Harry onto Hermione's bed.

"Obviously, everyone must be told that Harry is back," Dumbledore started. "But, considering his state of mind, I don't think that we should let him out into the world. I would rather he did not go to St. Mungos either."

"He could come to the Burrow," Molly suggested. "Arthur and I can look after him."

"Perhaps he should stay at the school, in order for a cure to be found," Snape suggested. He was sporting a nasty scar on his face, courtesy of the fight with Death Eaters that ensued when they found out he was a spy.

"Can he be cured?" McGonagall asked.

"I'd certainly like to try," Pomfrey stated. "I think we all would."

The rest nodded.

"Well, that settles it," Dumbledore smiled. "Now we just need to find somewhere for Harry to live within the school."

They were distracted by a moan coming from Harry's direction. They snapped out of their thoughts to stare at him.

Harry was clutching his head and rocking back and forth slightly.

"Too many thoughts!" he cried. "Swirling round and round! Too many voices! In my head! It hurts! It hurts!"

He stood up and stumbled over to Draco, reaching out.

"Help me lonely angel! Help me!" he pleaded.

Draco, not knowing what to do, opened his arms, and let Harry curl up on his lap.

"Well, that settles that!" Dumbledore smiled. "Since Harry has developed an attachment to you, I think you should look after him, Draco. After all, you have your own room."

Draco nodded slowly.

"Okay."

He stood up, cradling Harry against him, and set off for his room. Harry quietened down as they left the hospital wing. They passed a few students on the way down, all of whom stared at Draco Malfoy, defected Ice Prince of Slytherin, carrying someone in the direction of the dungeons.

Reaching his room, several passages away from the Slytherin common room, Draco whispered the password, and strode through his lounge into the bedroom. Surprisingly, there was already a second bed next to his own. Draco realised that Dumbledore must have told the Houselves to install it as soon as he left the infirmary.

Moving into the bathroom, Draco put Harry down on the toilet lid and ran a bath, adding plenty of bubbles. Turning to Harry, he stripped the raven haired boy and lowered him into the water.

Harry sighed.

"You like the water?" Draco asked.

"Foamy," Harry replied.

Carefully, Draco washed Harry and then rinsed him off. Lifting him out of the bath, Draco dried him off with a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist. Carrying Harry out into the bedroom and set him on the bed. Rummaging through his wardrobe, he grabbed a pair of soft, warm pyjamas and some boxers, moving back to Harry.

"Can you dress yourself?" he asked.

Harry nodded, so Draco gave him the clothes and left the room for a minute. On his coffee table, he found a box full of potions and a note from Madame Pomfrey.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Harry must drink one of these every morning and evening until they run out. For the next two days, avoid giving him anything too rich to eat. After that, it should be fine for him to eat whatever he wants._

_The headmaster will send Harry's trunk down tonight. Also, Houselves will come to take your orders for food for this evening._

_Thank you for taking care of Harry._

_P. Pomfrey._

Turning around, Draco saw Harry standing behind him, the pyjamas ridiculously big on him. Guiding the boy over to the couch, Draco tucked a blanket around his legs. A pop behind him signalled the arrival of the Houself.

Soon, Draco was enjoying a plate of casserole, while Harry picked at his toast. An empty potions bottle stood on the table before them.

"Eat up Harry," Draco encouraged. "You need your food."

When Harry had finally finished, Draco took him back into the bedroom and saw Harry's trunk had arrived. Rifling through it, he found Harry's toiletries, and extracted the toothbrush.

Pulling Harry in the bathroom, he put some toothpaste onto the brush, and handed it to Harry.

"Can you clean your teeth?" he asked.

Harry slowly began to brush, eyeing Draco for approval. The blond nodded smiling, and Harry gained confidence.

Soon, he had rinsed his mouth out, and Draco was guiding him back into the bedroom. He tucked the small boy into his bed, and leaned over to say goodnight.

"You get some sleep," he whispered. "You look like you could do with it."

"Fireflies dance in the air," Harry replied. "Stars in the sky. Night has fallen."

"Goodnight," Draco smiled, confused.

He sat on the edge of the bed, until Harry was asleep, just staring at the raven boy. He felt an undeniable wave of tenderness wash over him as he looked at the peaceful face. He wondered when he'd begun to care for Harry.

After a while, he stood up and made his way to bathroom. After a bath of his own, he went to his own bed, where he fell into a peaceful sleep of his own, only to wake up to the most terrifying thing he'd ever heard.

A/N: Whew! That took me ages to type up! Please tell me what you think! I'd love to know! Love,

Len


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but the plot!

A/N: Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The response to this was just great! I wasn't too sure of it, you see. Erm, I'd just like to say, a couple of people mentioned this, so I thought I'd just say it again. This doesn't follow Half Blood Prince, it's instead of it, so Draco and Harry are sixteen.

I know I told you I'd get this chapter up sooner, but I've been busy! So, sorry about that! Anyway, enjoy this and please review!

**Ch. 2.**

Draco sat bolt upright as a scream resounded in the dark chamber. Grabbing his wand, he lit the candles, and looked over at Harry's bed. The small dark haired boy was thrashing wildly, his head tossing and turning as he grasped it, legs kicking out. He screamed again, a bone chilling sound.

Draco leapt out of his bed and in one bound was by the Gryffindor's side. Sitting down on the mattress, he grabbed Harry's arms and shook him gently, whispering for the raven boy to wake up. When Harry didn't respond, he shook harder.

"Harry wake up!" he yelled.

Green eyes shot open, and Harry stared at the ceiling for a moment, before turning soulful eyes on the blond. Draco started as he saw shadows and ghosts dance in the emerald orbs for a moment, before tears formed.

Harry sat up as Draco let go of his arms. Small drops of crystal trailed down smooth pale cheeks as Harry wrapped his hands around his upper arms, drawing his knees to his chest.

"Pain! So much of it!" he sobbed, Draco watching helplessly. "They screamed! In their heads, they begged! It was all inside me! They were all inside me! Their pain! Unbearable!"

His nails began to dig into his arms, leaving little half moon shapes. In fear, Draco pried the slim fingers from the skin, not wanting Harry to harm himself again. Gathering the small boy in his lap, Draco held him tight, rocking him back and forth, shushing him.

"Blood! They were covered in it!" Harry wailed. "She drowned in it! We drowned! Blood! Crimson tears fell everywhere! Hers and mine, his and theirs! Blood! On my hands! Everywhere! Ghosts! They're inside me still!"

Harry quietened after a while, his sobs dying down.

"It hurt, angel, it hurts still," he whispered.

"I know!" Draco crooned. "I'll do my best to stop it hurting. I promise."

Eventually, Harry's sobs became hiccups, and hiccups became gentle breathing. Draco glanced down at the boy in his lap, who was tracing designs on his strong arm with soft fingers. Harry was completely calm and relaxed, and Draco had to admit that it felt nice just to hold him like this. He glanced at the clock and realised how late it was. He had to put Harry back to bed. Thinking back to his childhood nightmares, Draco looked back down at Harry's sweet, tear stained face.

"Harry, it's very late, and we need to go back to sleep," he whispered.

Harry looked up sharply, panic evident on his face.

"No! The demons! The ghosts! They'll come back! Don't make me sleep!" he cried.

Draco tightened his arms around the slim form.

"Don't worry," he crooned. "They won't come to get you again!"

Harry calmed instantly.

"You see, when I was a little boy," Draco continued softly. "If I had a nightmare, I never went back to sleep in the same bed. I would go and sleep in one of the spare rooms. That way, the night monsters couldn't find me, and the next night, they'd have given up and I could sleep in my own bed again. Safe and sound."

Harry stared at him avidly.

"That's why, tonight," Draco finished. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep here."

Harry nodded and stood up, letting Draco lead him over to the other bed. Tucking the raven boy in, Draco went to move back over to Harry's bed, but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me angel!" Harry begged. "I'm scared! The ghosts might find me! They're angry! And they haunt!"

"Shush!" Draco whispered, making up his mind. "I'll stay, don't worry. I'm here."

He lifted the covers and slipped in beside Harry. There was plenty of room, the beds were both doubles. As soon, as he'd comfortably situated himself on his back, Harry cuddled up to his side. Draco wrapped his arms protectively around the small body.

They slept the rest of the night away peacefully.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The alarm went off loudly, waking both of the sleeping boys instantly. Harry dived under the covers, frightened, and Draco waved his wand irritated, stopping the annoying bleeping. Merlin knew why he bothered to set the thing on a weekend!

Harry's messy head emerged from the covers, though his arms stayed tightly holding Draco's waist.

"Has the scary bird gone?" he asked.

Draco laughed.

"Yes it's gone, but it'll come back in the morning." Harry looked scared. "It won't hurt you, Harry, it wakes me up in the morning."

Harry didn't look convinced.

Draco sat up, thinking about taking Harry to see Dumbledore. The old headmaster had to be told about the episode last night. He might be able to suggest a solution. Besides, Harry wouldn't mind seeing Fawkes again, Draco supposed.

Climbing out of bed, he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he emerged, Harry was still lying in the bed, staring into nothingness.

"Harry? Are you going to shower and get dressed?" he asked.

Harry sat up.

"I was watching the clouds!" he smiled, taking the towel Draco offered him.

"You can't see the clouds," Draco pointed out. "That's the ceiling."

"I could see them!" Harry replied, heading into the bathroom.

Draco was slipping his boxers on when Harry appeared in the doorway.

"The waterfall has dried up!" he whined plaintively.

Draco went into the bathroom and turned the shower on for him, handing him toiletries out of his trunk, watching Harry's eyes light up.

Finishing dressing, he went to Harry's trunk; he wrinkled his nose at the clothes tossed haphazardly in the box. They were all far too big, at least three times Harry's size. Draco decided to give Harry his clothes to wear until he could go to the village and get some that fit the boy.

Pulling a pair of soft dark jeans from his drawers, Draco grabbed a white t-shirt and a green jumper, turning to see Harry enter the room, naked and dripping.

"You'll have to dry off before you get dressed," he said. "Use the towel I gave you."

Harry did as he was told, as Draco got out a pair of black silk boxers. Handing them to the emerald-eyed teen, Draco left the room to see a breakfast tray on the coffee table next to the box of potions. A note caught Draco's eye, and he picked it up.

_Mr. Malfoy, _it read,

_Here is breakfast for yourself and Harry. I took the liberty of sending it to your room, as I felt that the students should let the news of Harry's return sink in before they saw him. I announced it last night at dinner, and they were rather, shocked, I shall say._

_I mentioned that he is not in the best mental state, and asked them not to surround him or distress him, but I imagine that they shall be rather curious when they see him, so be wary of that. Try to shield him from too much, please Draco._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Draco put the note down and sat to wait for Harry. He didn't have long to wait, as Harry appeared in front of him, the jumper sleeves nearly covering his fingers, and the jeans riding low on his hips and almost covering his feet.

Draco smiled. He was bigger than Harry, but at least the clothes still partially fit.

"Sit down, it's breakfast time," he said.

Harry obediently downed his potion, and nibbled his toast, finishing it faster than the night before.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

After they'd finished eating and had cleaned their teeth, Draco put his shoes and socks on, and tried to coax Harry into putting some on too.

"The floor is cold!" Draco stated. "You can't not wear shoes!"

"No!" Harry crossed his arms. "I want to feel the earth!"

"We're inside!" Draco was getting frustrated. "You won't be able to feel the earth!"

"Yes I will!"

Draco could see that he wasn't going to win, so he tried to compromise.

"Ok," he said. "If I let you go barefoot inside, will you wear shoes outside?"

Harry glared, but relented, and they set off.

On the way to the headmaster's office, they ran into the sixth year Gryffindor boys and Hermione, on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning!" Hermione greeted them pleasantly. Now Harry was back, she'd cheered up, and had left the infirmary.

Draco returned the greeting, and Harry stepped closer to the girl.

"Hello Briar Rose!" he chirped. "Sing a sweet song soon!"

Hermione smiled as Ron turned and asked, "Who's Briar Rose?"

All the boys, minus Dean and Harry, who was staring at the ceiling again, crowded around the muggleborn witch.

"It's from a muggle fairy tale," she explained. "Called 'Sleeping Beauty'."

"He mentioned that yesterday!" Draco exclaimed. "When he first saw you!"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I guess I must have seemed that way to his muddled mind. Basically, the story goes that there was a king and queen, who desperately wanted a child. Eventually, they had a baby girl and all the fairies in the kingdom were invited to see her. The princess was given many gifts, such as beauty, and a nice singing voice and kindness. Then, the bad fairy, which wasn't invited, arrived. She put a curse on the baby that stated that on her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on a spindle and die.

"The king had every single spindle in the kingdom destroyed, but one remained, hidden. The princess was taken by some good fairies, and put into hiding. She grew up, called Briar Rose. One day in the woods, she met and fell in love with a handsome young man. She didn't know, but he was the prince that was betrothed to her when she was born. The prince didn't know who she was either, and he left to go marry the princess.

"Briar Rose was told who she was just before her sixteenth birthday and taken back to the palace. The bad fairy lured Briar Rose into a tower, where the last spindle was, and she pricked her finger. The good fairies, however, had managed to change the spell so that she would simply sleep for a hundred years.

"When Briar Rose fell asleep, so did everyone else in the palace, and thick vines grew around the place. The handsome prince, finding out, battled the fairy, killing her. He fought his way through the vines to the palace. He found Briar Rose, and kissed her. She woke up, and they married, living happily ever after."

"Wow!" Ron said. "That's why he had me kiss you yesterday."

Hermione nodded, blushing.

"I'm just glad he's back!" Dean stated. "It doesn't matter that he's a bit funny. He's alive, and that's what matters."

"Yep!" Seamus agreed. "Dumbledore'll have him sorted soon, and he'll be the same old Harry."

"If they can," Neville added, quietly.

Harry suddenly looked at him. He stepped closer and placed his hands on the blond Gryffindor's shoulders.

"They know!" he said excitedly. "They know you love them! Inside, where it's bright and light and happy, where they remember, they know! They love you too!"

He giggled and spun away to Draco.

"Let's dance!" he cried, flinging his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Draco, not being able to resist Harry's smile began to twirl him round, while Neville stood in shock.

"My parents know," he whispered to himself. He didn't know why, but he believed Harry, and that strengthened him.

After a moment, Draco stopped spinning Harry.

"We should go, we have to see Dumbledore," he said to the others.

"Oh, ok," Ron looked disappointed, but couldn't stop them.

"Why do you need to see him?" Hermione asked.

"I need to know if I can still go to class with Harry," Draco replied. "And Harry had a nightmare last night, and I was going to ask if he could do something about it."

Hermione nodded, and stepped out of their path.

"Why's Harry not wearing glasses?" Dean suddenly asked.

"I gave him an eye correction potion for his birthday," Hermione answered. "He wrote to tell me it worked perfectly the day after. It was just after that he disappeared."

"Why no shoes either?" Neville noticed.

"Couldn't get him to wear any inside. We had an argument about it earlier," Draco shrugged. "Don;t worry he's promised to wear them outside."

The others nodded and they said their goodbyes.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"…and then he asked me to stay in the bed with him, and I couldn't say no. He slept peacefully after that," Draco concluded.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, it seems to me as though even with Voldemort gone, Harry is still having dreams related to him," he answered, eyes fixed on Harry, who was talking nonsense to Fawkes, who looked as though he were listening intently to the boy's babble.

"Sir?"

"For some years now," Dumbledore explained. "Harry has experienced nightmares of Voldemort's dealings, and of the things that had happened to him at the hands of Riddle. It seems to be a continuation of those. There is nothing to be done, but to carry on like you did last night, and hope they are not too frequent. If they get worse, we'll have to put him on a course of dreamless sleep potions, but those are a last resort."

"Ok," Draco nodded.

"You did well last night," Dumbledore commended him. "Many would have panicked, but you coped admirably."

Draco gazed at the raven boy.

"Was there something else?" the headmaster asked.

"I was just wondering, what happens with my classes?" Draco asked. "Can I take him with me?"

"I don't see why not," Dumbledore replied. "Potions might be a problem. It might be slightly dangerous to have Harry around unfinished cauldrons. Perhaps you could arrange with Professor Snape to spend your practical lessons in the library, and then make the potions on your own after class time."

Draco nodded.

"That sounds ok, I'll do that," he said.

He and Harry left the headmasters office to go for a walk around the lake in the late autumn sunshine.

A/N: So, what did you think? Please review! Love,

Len


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own owt but the plot!

A/N: I know I said this chapter would be up earlier, but I've been busy, sorry! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! I'm glad you're liking it! Please r and r!

**Ch. 3.**

Draco put down his book, finished reading the chapter. He looked over at Harry. The raven boy was lying on the couch, staring mesmerised into the fire.

It was time for dinner and Draco was slightly worried. While they were out on their walk, they had met a few people, but Harry still hadn't been exposed to the entire student body. How would he cope? Would he freak out again like he had in the hospital wing?

"Harry?" he tried to get the boy's attention.

"I know," the raven boy muttered. "We're going to a place filled with people. So many people."

"Er, yeah," Draco had to get used to Harry knowing things. "Will you be ok surrounded by so many people?"

"You will help me Angel," Harry replied. "I'll be fine."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond to that, so instead, he led Harry out of the door. The raven boyslipped a hand intohisas they reached the doors to the Great Hall, but Draco didn't mind. He knew that despite Harry's words back in their room, the boy was most likely nervous.

The doors opened before them, and a hush fell over the hall. All eyes turned to the boys standing together in the doorway. Suddenly the large room was filled with whispers, as the student body discussed the return of the famous Harry Potter in a state that was less than heroic.

Draco felt angry that the students were staring at Harry, and discussing him as though he were nothing more than an interesting animal. Turning, he made his way to the Gryffindor table, gently pulling Harry along behind him.

As he approached the Lions' table, Neville and Ginny moved apart, offering seats for the two boys, opposite Ron and Hermione. Draco sat Harry down next to Neville and perched next to him, with the red haired girl on his other side. Hermione smiled at the new additions.

"Good evening Draco, Harry," she greeted.

"Hermione," Draco nodded his head politely. "Weasley."

"Malfoy," Ron returned. "Hey Harry, mate."

Harry smiled beautifully at his friends and went back to his staring at the ceiling.

Draco looked at the plates of food and decided upon a couple of boiled potatoes and a few slices of ham for his charge's meal. Dishing the chosen food onto Harry's plate, he leaned in to the boy.

"Harry, you need to eat now. You can watch the sky later, I promise," he whispered.

"But I want to watch it now," Harry looked at him, and Draco nearly melted at the look in those lovely green eyes.

"I know, Sweetie," he replied, not even noticing his use of the endearment. "But you need to eat. It's important. Please, for me?"

Harry seemed undecided for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Of course Angel!" he whispered. "I'd do anything for you! You look after me!"

With that, he began to tuck in to the food laid out in front of him. Smiling, Draco loaded his own plate, and began to eat. When he finished, he glanced at Harry, and found him staring at the ceiling again. The whispers were still buzzing around the hall, and Draco could feel the stares aimed at Harry and himself.

Draco had had enough. He stood up and glared around the hall.

"Do you mind?" he demanded, his voice resounding in the hall. "Harry has gone through something that no-one here can understand, and he's far too damaged by it to adequately explain his ordeal. So can you just shut up talking about him, and staring as though he's nothing more than one of Hagrid's animals?"

Harry, having paid no attention to Draco's rant, stood up, and smiled gently at him.

"Can we go back to our room, Angel-Dragon?" he asked. "I want to dance in front of your fiery breath."

Draco, confused by the boy's words was glad to leave the shocked and still staring students, took Harry's hand and led him to their room, after stopping to briefly inform the raven boys' friends of where his rooms were located.

Back in their private common room, Harry pulled Draco over to the fire, standing on the rug before it.

"Dance with me!" he gave a sweet smile, and once again, Draco was powerless to resist.

He pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. Soft, lilting tones filled the room, and the two boys danced for hours before the warm, flickering fire.

That night, Harry slept peacefully, his dreams not plagued by the ghosts of his past.

A/N: I know it was short, but I had to leave it there! Please review! Also, I'm posting another fic tonight, 'New Beginnings', so please check that out and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry this took so long, I lost my pc again, and only just got it back! I'm glad people are enjoying this story! Only three more chapters after this! Oh well, I said it was going to be short, and it turned out longer than I wanted! Thank you all for your reviews! Enjoy!

**Ch. 4.**

Draco stirred five grams of chopped daisy roots into his potion, and turned to crush some beetle wings. Glancing to his right, he checked that Harry was alright. It was the last day of term before Christmas, and classes had finished just under two hours ago. As Dumbledore had suggested, Draco had taken to brewing potions after classes had finished on practical days.

At the front of the room, Snape looked up from his own cauldron to see his favourite Slytherin giving a tender look to his Gryffindor charge. The raven boy was lying on the table next to Draco's, his green eyes fixed on the ceiling.

He did that every time they came down to the potions room. Snape had once asked what Harry was doing, and had received the answer "watching the stars". According to the other teachers, Harry always stared out of the windows in their classes.

Turning back to his potion, Snape added a few drops of Mandrake Juice and watched the liquid turn pink. This was his second attempt at curing Harry. None of Pomfrey's spells, nor his sanity restoration potion had worked, so now he was trying a potion to repair damaged brain tissue. He was hopeful it would work.

After a few moments, his potion darkened. Perfect. He ladled some into a waiting goblet, picked it up and approached the two boys.

"Draco," he said.

"Just a sec," the blond murmured, adding the final ingredient. There was a puff of green smoke. "Done."

Snape glanced at the potion.

"Excellent. Full marks," he praised. "Harry's potion is ready."

"Okay," Draco nodded.

He moved to Harry's side and smoothed back the raven strands from his forehead. Emerald eyes blinked and focused on his own grey ones.

"Harry, Professor Snape would like you to try another special drink," he whispered.

"It won't work," Harry replied. "I'm not sick."

Draco sighed. He knew Harry was right. Harry was always right. But Snape wouldn't be satisfied until he'd at least tried it.

"Can you drink it for me, though?" he wheedled.

Harry sat up and faced Snape, taking the goblet from the sallow man. Tentatively, he raised the goblet to his lips, and took a swallow. Immediately, he made a face of pure disgust.

"It tastes horrid!" he whimpered, plaintively.

"I know," Draco soothed. "But please, drink it all and it'll soon be over."

In encouragement, he ran his hand in gentle circles over the small boys' back. Snape's dark eyes captured this, and he filed the information away.

Harry finished gulping down the potion, and eagerly swallowed the water Draco refilled his goblet with to take away the taste.

"Angel, I want to go back to our room!" Harry whined, and Draco, unable to resist since Harry had done as he requested and drank the potion, smiled.

"Ok, just let me get my things."

Quickly, he packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, taking Harry's hand to steer him out of the room. They had just reached the door when Snape called out to them.

"I'll have a house elf take some food to your rooms. Also, it may take a few hours for the potion to work, so keep an eye out," Draco nodded gratefully and turned to leave when Snape's voice rang out again. "And Draco? Take care of him. After all he's been through, he needs you."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

It was Christmas Eve, and Snape's potion hadn't worked. Draco and Harry were sitting in their living room, putting presents under the tree. On the last Hogsmeade trip before the holidays, Draco had taken Harry (along with McGonagall and Snape-their guards for the day) shopping for his friends. There was, of course, an hour in which Hermione had taken Harry in order for Draco to shop for Harry.

"Why don't you put your friends' presents under the tree first?" Draco suggested. "They're coming after lunch, when we've already opened ours."

Harry did as he was told, and gently placed the brightly coloured parcels that Draco had wrapped for him under the dark green boughs. Next, he and Draco mixed up their presents while placing them under the tree, though Harry had noticeably more.

Finished with that, Draco ushered Harry into the bedroom.

"Go have your bath and get ready for bed," he smiled. "It's late, and you'll probably want to be up early to open your presents!"

It was later that night, Draco was woken from a peaceful sleep by Harry's screams. It was the fourth time that the raven boy had had a nightmare since he'd been under Draco's charge. Sighing, the Slytherin climbed out of bed and moved across to Harry's bed.

"Come on, Sweetie," he whispered. "Wake up."

Harry's eyes shot open, and as soon as they focused upon the blond, the raven boy leapt up into his carer's arms, sobbing.

"Angel they came back for me!" he wailed. "The ghosts! They're still angry! They say it was my fault! I could have saved them! It hurts! Make it stop!"

Draco clutched Harry to him, holding him as tightly as he dared.

"It's ok, hush now," he soothed. "I'm here. They won't hurt you now. I'll protect you!"

After a while, Harry calmed down, and Draco carried him over to his bed. Laying Harry down, Draco slipped in beside him, knowing that Harry wouldn't let him leave even if he tried to. Wrapping his arms around the slightly shivering boy. Harry cuddled into his side immediately, sighing in contentment.

"Go to sleep, you're safe now," Draco whispered.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The next morning, Harry had forgotten about his nightmare, and ate his breakfast with enthusiasm. Soon after, even before they got dressed, they sat on the floor next to the tree. Draco reached for a green parcel with silver ribbons.

"Happy Christmas Sweetie!" he handed the present to Harry who ripped the paper off with glee.

Several sets of fine robes fell out. Harry cocked his head and studied them carefully.

"I know it's boring," Draco mumbled. "But you needed some things that fit you. I ordered them when we were in that clothes shop."

At Hogsmeade, Draco had taken Harry to the outlet of Madam Malkins. He had been measured and Draco had picked out some casual clothes for the boy, sending the bill to Harry's Gringott's account.

"They're nice!" Harry smiled brightly and fingered the material gently.

"I'm glad you like them!" Draco no longer felt embarrassed, and handed Harry his next present.

Ripping the paper off, Harry grinned and carefully lifted the lid of the beautifully crafted music box. Immediately, the tinkling notes of Beethoven's Fur Elise began to play. Delighted, Harry began to spin and dance, giggling.

Draco grinned, watching him. It seemed that when Harry was happy, he was happy. Draco didn't know when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with Harry. He couldn't imagine the future without him.

The song finished and Harry closed the lid and set the music box down next to his robes. Reaching out, he took a small silver parcel from under the tree, and crawled across to Draco, sitting in the blind boys' lap, and presenting him with the present.

"For me?" Draco smiled.

"Everything is for you, Angel!" Harry laughed. "There is nothing you can't have!"

"There are some things I can't have," Draco replied solemnly.

Harry looked at him for a moment.

"Maybe one day, you'll get those things, Angel," he said softly. "You should never give up hope."

Draco stared for a moment then, shaking his head, he turned his attention to his present. Carefully he took the paper off, a feat that proved difficult, as his arms were around Harry's waist. Out of the shiny silver wrapping, fell a beautiful wooden photo frame with a picture of Harry and Draco inside it.

Draco studied the photo. He and Harry were sitting by the lake, the raven boy laughing and staring at the rippling water, and Draco was watching him, arms wrapped tightly around the small frame of his charge. Draco didn't remember the photo being taken, but then Colin Creevey had taken to following the two of them around, sneaking pictures whenever he could. Draco supposed that Hermione had managed to talk the boy into giving her the photo for Harry's present.

"It's lovely," he whispered. "Thank you."

Harry smiled, delighted, and kissed him on the cheek.

An hour later, they left a huge pile of presents on the table, and headed for the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. Sitting with the Gryffindors, they laughed their way through their meal, before retiring to their room with Ron and Hermione.

By the time they had opened their, in Harry's case many, presents, it was time for supper, which was delivered to their room.

It was getting late, and the four teenagers were sitting around the fire. Harry was getting tired, and he climbed into Draco's lap, letting the blond pet his hair as he fell asleep. Ron was dozing in an armchair by the fire, and Hermione was sitting at his feet, watching her best friend and his carer. Draco's face held a tender quality reserved for Harry, and he seemed both happy and deeply saddened.

"You're in love with him, aren't you Draco?" the Gryffindor girl asked quietly.

Draco looked over at her.

"Yes," he admitted softly. "But I promise you that I would never touch him inappropriately. I would only make a move on him if he were in his right mind, and wanted it. I'd never want to hurt him."

"I know," Hermione replied.

Then, in silence, she sat watching the two boys until Draco fell asleep too.

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey! Yes, another chapter! Only two more left! I hope you're all enjoying it! Please let me know what you think about it!

**Ch. 5.**

There was something wrong with Harry. Draco wasn't sure what it was, but it was there. The small, dark haired boy had lost some of his sparkle and life. His nightmares had increased in the three months that had passed since Christmas; he had one at least once a week. And they seemed to have increased in ferocity as well as frequency. Last night, he'd been unable to calm Harry for hours after he woke up.

//FLASHBACK//

_Draco woke with a start as a terrified scream tore through the room. He looked over to Harry's bed to see him arching his back and tossing his head in seeming pain. Leaping out of bed, he bounded across the room to Harry's side._

"_Harry!" he cried, shaking the boy gently. "Wake up, Sweet!"_

_Harry continued to writhe on the bed. Draco shook him harder._

"_Harry! Wake up!" he yelled._

_He continued in this vein for a few minutes before Harry woke with a start. He stared around, not seeing Draco._

"_Why?" he cried. "Why do you haunt me? I never hurt you! I felt you! I felt your pain! I swore revenge and revenge I had. For you! All for you! I know it's not finished! But soon, soon it will be!"_

_Draco shook him again, and Harry's eyes focused upon him at last. The blond pulled him into his arms and rocked him soothingly. _

"_It's ok now, it's ok Sweet," he crooned. "It's over now."_

"_No, no it's not over!" Harry screamed. "It won't be over until they're gone! The ghosts! They still demand vengeance! They need the blood! It was spilt from them, and they require the sacrifice of those who harmed them to repay the debt!"_

_Draco briefly wondered what Harry was talking about, but ignored it in favour of soothing the troubled boy. Carrying the weeping Gryffindor over to his bed, he climbed under the covers, still holding Harry tightly. _

"_Hush now, Love," he whispered into the thick dark hair. "You need to calm down and sleep. You've a long day tomorrow. Remember, we're going to Hogsmeade on the trip."_

_He'd thought that talking about the trip would distract his charge from his past, but Harry was still locked in terror._

"_No!" he yelled. "No sleep! They will not leave! The ghosts always lurk behind me! Tonight they will not leave! They are angry! And they are ready! Tomorrow! The big day! Time! Time to finish the job! It ends! It all ends!"_

_Draco fought with the urge to panic. Harry wasn't calming, and he had no potions to administer. Remembering Harry's love for the stars, he decided that they would take a trip to the astronomy tower. They'd been there before, on Draco's birthday, and Harry had loved it, dancing under the twinkling light of the stars._

_Bundling them both up, Draco led the still crying boy up the numerous flights of stairs until they stood on the observation platform. There, Harry stopped crying, but he did not dance or seem to find any comfort from the stars, nor Draco's arms around his waist._

"_Tomorrow," he whispered. "It all ends tomorrow."_

_And finally, he seemed to find peace._

//END FLASHBACK//

Draco dwelled upon his thoughts of the previous nights as he wandered around Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and Hermione, with McGonagall and Lupin as their guards. They'd already been to Honeydukes, and though Ron had stuffed a bag full of assorted sweets, a pale looking Harry refused, something that was completely out of character for the raven boy. Also, he was exceptionally quiet and calm, holding Draco's hand and staring at the ground.

The small group was on their way to Zonkos when Harry spoke for the first time that day.

"Now," he whispered. "The time is now."

Draco turned to stare at him, but without any warning, Harry screamed. Almost immediately, fifty Death Eaters apparated around them in a ring. Whipping out his wand, Draco pushed Harry into the middle of himself, Hermione and Ron. The three teens and two teachers began to fight.

"_Expelliarmous_!" Draco yelled, causing a Death Eater's wand to fly to him and crushing it underfoot.

Behind him, he heard Ron shout the same spell, but he dared not look to see if it had been successful. The two teachers were both locked in fierce combat with the dark wizards, and were unable to help the outnumbered students. However, the student populace of Hogwarts were not taking kindly to their attack, and many ex DA members were joining the fight. Next to Draco, Hermione stupefied a Death Eater, but was too slow to block an attack from another. He heard her scream in pain, and felt a warm spray of blood on his face. Glancing to his side, he saw that she had been hit with a nasty cutting curse; there was a large gash across her stomach.

His opponent took his distraction as an opportunity to strike. Draco found himself disarmed and hit by the Cruciatus curse before he had realised his mistake. As he screamed in agony, he heard Harry's own cries join his own.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and Draco looked up, believing he was about to watch the killing curse be cast, only to see his attacker staring in open horror at something behind him. Finding the strength to roll over, Draco looked behind him to see the most spectacular display of power he head ever witnessed.

Hermione was on her knees on the floor, her arm covering her bleeding stomach, staring up at Harry, Ron crouching behind her, holding her close. Fighting had stopped all over the village as everyone took in the sight that Harry Potter made.

Energy swirled and crackled all around the Boy-Who-Lived, and he stood in the centre of it all, tears streaming down his smooth cheeks.

"You hurt them!" he cried. "Just like you killed the ghosts! Now, revenge is theirs!"

The silver energy brightened, blinding to all who looked at it, and flared out, striking the Death Eaters. The dark wizards howled in agony and each of their hearts burst in their chests, withering and dying, they sobbed into oblivion.

The energy died down, and Draco was left looking around at the bodies of those he had once feared. Scrambling painfully to his feet, he stumbled to Harry.

"Are you ok?" he asked frantically, scanning Harry for injuries. When there was none to be seen, he hugged the raven boy hard in relief.

"I stopped them," Harry's voice was full of wonder. "The ghosts thank me."

Draco pulled back, and realised that Harry was looking at something behind him. Turning, he followed the boy's gaze, Ron and Hermione copying him. When his eyes landed on the shimmering vision of seven people, he gasped. The ghosts smiled and faded from view.

"No more!" Harry whispered. "They haunt me no more!"

Draco turned to see a large smile on Harry's face. He was overwhelmed with happiness. The Death Eaters were dead, and Harry's ghosts gone. Perhaps life would get better now. Without stopping to think, he cupped Harry's cheeks and leaned in, giving the smaller boy a brief, gentle kiss. Pulling away, he realised what he'd done.

"Oh god!" he gasped. "I shouldn't have done that!"

He stepped back.

"I promised I wouldn't! I don't know what came over me!" he turned to Hermione. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, Draco."

It wasn't Hermione who had spoken. It was Harry. Harry, who had never called him Draco. Always, it was Angel.

Draco turned slowly towards him, and in the emerald eyes there was something that Draco hadn't seen for a long time. Clarity.

"Are you…?"

"Healed?" Harry smiled. "Yes. And it was you who did it. But I'll explain that later. Right now, I believe Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to us. He has, after all, just received word that I have destroyed the remaining Death Eaters. After all, Colin sent Dennis to tell him several minutes ago, didn't you?"

The eldest Creevey nodded, stunned that Harry knew something he had not seen, heard or been told.

"Then let's get going," Draco was still struggling to keep up with the rapid turn of events.

Harry bent down to Hermione.

"I'll see you later," he whispered. "And keep an eye on Ron. He hasn't told you but he got hit with a curse during the battle. It hasn't taken effect yet, but he'll be vomiting blooding in forty minutes time."

The brown haired girl nodded, a smile playing around her lips. It appeared Harry hadn't lost his ability to know things he shouldn't.

"Race you!" Harry challenged Draco, taking off for Hogwarts.

The two boys ran as fast as they could, Harry always slightly in front, and they met up with the Headmaster at the castle gates.

"Ah, Professor," Harry panted. "I knew we'd find you here. Shall we go up to your office? I believe that Professors McGonagall and Lupin are taking care of the situation at Hogsmeade efficiently."

"I see you are back Harry!" Dumbledore twinkled. "Yes, I'd love to go to my office, and discuss how you came to be in the state you were in, and what happened back in the village."

"I knew you were going to say that!" Harry groaned.

"You know what everyone's going to say," Draco replied.

"Yes, but knowing it and then hearing it makes it so much worse," Harry moaned. "It means that I'm always right. And that's Hermione's territory!"

It wasn't long before they were all seated in the head's office, and Harry began to tell his story.

"They took me while I was out shopping," he began. "Three Death Eaters took me by surprise. I had no chance at fighting back. I was unconscious before I even knew what was going on. When I woke up, I was at Riddle manor, bound to a chair with magical binds so I couldn't do even the simplest wandless spell.

"He came in and tortured me for weeks. Sometimes with the Cruciatus curse. Never enough to send me mad, but enough to hurt me. Sometimes, he just mocked me. Told me how he was going to kill me. The plans changed every time. Then, I told him that if I died, I'd take him with me. He was really angry. Promised me that that wouldn't happen.

"Nothing happened for a couple of days, and then Voldemort came to see me. He forced me to drink a potion of some sort. I don't know what it was, but I know what it did, and how it felt. It felt as though someone were splitting my head open with an axe. Over and over again. Things just kept flooding in, feelings, visions, you name it, I had it. That's what he did. He turned me into a seer and an empath.

"That was what he planned on using to kill me. He brought in seven muggles. He tortured and killed them one by one. The others watched. It was horrible. I could see what was happening, and I could feel the pain of the victim. I could also see what was going to happen next. I could feel the horror of those who were forced to watch. It was terrible! Some of the things he did! One girl drowned in her own blood! She was only fourteen!"

By this time, Harry was clutching the arms of his chair, pale and shaking. Draco longed to put his arms around him, and hold him tight. On cue, Harry slid out of his chair and huddled in the blond's lap. Dumbledore watched understandingly.

"I began to lose my grip on reality. I hid away in a world I'd imagined as a child. Where I was happy, and able to play with my parents all day. I guess I brought that world with me, turned it into reality. I'm only cured now because of Draco, and that is a private thing between us, that I will explain to him later. One day, the day the last muggle died, I found a strength I didn't know I had. They brought it out in me. Showed me how to tap into it. They, the muggles, hung around. They wanted revenge, and because of what I was, because I'd been so connected to them, they used my power to manifest themselves as ghosts. They stayed with me, helping me to do my job, and afterwards, find safety, here.

"I used the energy the ghosts showed me to kill Voldemort. I've never seen anything like that. The way he died. It was like I electrocuted him, the way he burned. I destroyed half the house, too. And yet I wasn't harmed. I suppose the energy shielded me.

"The ghosts then led me here, where I was safe to regain my strength, and be ready to fight Voldemort's followers. They never left me. They wanted revenge. And they got it. I knew today was coming, and they reminded me as often as they could of why, exactly, I had to fight. That's what my nightmares were. And today, I did as they requested. I killed the Death Eaters. I'm not proud of slaughtering humans, but they deserved it. Or so the ghosts told me. It's all muddled still. At least they're gone now. They'll be at peace now."

And with that, he fell silent.

"You've been through a terrible ordeal, Harry," Dumbledore said. "You have dealt with it admirably, and cannot in any way be faulted. I shall speak to the Ministry, and explain the situation, but I doubt they will punish you for what you've done. More likely, they will reward you."

"I want no reward," Harry replied. "I did it for them."

A/N: Well? What do you think? I'd be really interested to know! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. I just like to play with the characters!

A/N: Well, yet another chapter! The penultimate one, in fact. I know it's been a while since I updated this one, and I hope you forgive me for it. And for those who want to know how Draco cured Harry of his insanity, you unfortunately won't find out in this chapter, but the next one! Sorry! Please review, it's especially important to me in this chapter because of what I'm about to write, and I'd really like to know what you think! Thanks! On with the show…

**Ch. 6.**

"Harry, you are most likely tired after what just happened," Dumbledore beamed at the boy hero. "Why don't you go and get some rest? And perhaps after that, a check-up with Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, thank you, headmaster," Harry replied. "I'm just fine, and I have somewhere to be. There is a matter of great importance that I must attend to."

He rose from Draco's lap.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Draco didn't think twice.

"Yes."

"Professor, may we use your fireplace?" Harry asked, calmly.

"May I enquire where you intend on going?" Dumbledore asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"St. Mungo's, sir," the raven boy answered.

"Then, yes, you may use my fireplace," the aged wizard smiled. "Feel free to use it on your return journey too."

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

Taking a handful of Floo Powder from the pot on the mantle, he tossed it into the flames, stepping inside the grate and calling out his destination, Draco a second behind him.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

They stumbled gracelessly out of the fire in the waiting area of the wizard hospital and brushed soot off their robes.

"Why are we here, Harry?" Draco was curious.

Harry smiled

"You'll see!"

His smile widened as he felt Draco's frustration. The blond hated not knowing things. Harry knew that Draco was already burning up inside with not knowing how he had managed to cure Harry.

"Soon, Angel," he soothed. "I'll tell you how it happened soon. Just let me finish my work first."

Draco's fledgling anger dissipated immediately; soothed by the nickname he'd grown used to from that voice.

Harry led Draco up to the fourth floor, and towards the Spell Damage corridor. The locked door of the closed ward opened before them quietly, shutting behind them with a snap as Harry's magic reached out towards it.

"Harry, what are we doin-Oh my god!" Draco spied a familiar face. "Is that Lockhart?"

"Yep!" Harry barely spared the man a glance. "Did you know it was his own spell that put him in here? Used Ron's broken wand to cast an _Obliviate_ on me. As you can tell, it didn't quite work according to plan."

"Served him right!" Draco growled, angered at the thought that someone had tried to harm Harry.

He glanced at the faintly smiling boy beside him. He had to admit that he felt slightly awkward around the Gryffindor now. The boy was an empath, and now that he had his sanity back, he surely understood how Draco felt towards him. It would be better if he kept his distance to Harry, but he couldn't bring himself to part from him. Harry showed no indication that he was in any way unhappy with Draco's presence or his feelings, so he supposed that there was hope for him.

The two boys quickly and quietly made their way to the curtained off area at the bottom of the ward. Slipping behind the walls of white, they sat Alice and Frank Longbottom sitting in their beds. Frank was staring into space, and Alice was playing with a pile of Droobles wrappers.

"Harry, are these Neville's parents?" Draco whispered in pity. He knew that Bellatrix had tortured them, but he had no idea that they still sat in their reality-less existence.

"Yes," Harry replied, sitting on the side of Frank's bed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as Harry reached out for the older man's head.

"You'll see!" Harry smiled as he placed his palms on the ex-auror's temples.

Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on seeing inside the mind of the man to whom he was connected. He'd never done this before, but he knew what to do. Feeling the connection of his hands on the faintly wrinkled skin, he pushed his consciousness inside. Suddenly, he found himself within the empty cavern of the man's mind.

He looked around, seeing horrors, and pain, and darkness. He knew what he had to do. He had to find the place where the man had hidden his essence. From their, once he found the personality, he could coax it out and sense would return.

Wandering through the maze, Harry eventually stumbled upon a small, bright speck. Reaching out to touch this, he found himself standing in a cosy living room with the man's memory of Alice and Neville. He looked happy there. It would be heart wrenching to tell him that he had missed most of his son's life. Still, they could make up the time in the future.

The auror spotted him.

"Who are you?" he reached for his wand.

"Mr. Longbottom, I am a friend. You must come with me," Harry answered, reaching out for the man's arm.

"How do I know that? You could be one of Voldemort's spies!" He hissed.

It was at that moment that Harry's hand wrapped around his forearm, and with a great tug, the raven boy pulled Frank out into the real world, and retreated into his own mind.

He came to himself quickly, and pulled away from the man's head. Draco was watching interestedly from a chair nearby, and Alice hadn't moved. Slowly, Frank's eyes blinked, looking around wildly, seemingly relieved, and he turned to Harry.

"James?" he asked. "No, you can't be, you have green eyes. But, then who…? No, Not…Harry?"

"Yes, sir, it's me," Harry nodded.

"No!" Frank shook his head. "Harry Potter is a year old, just like my Neville!"

"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you've been in St. Mungo's mental ward for fifteen years," Harry replied gently. "Ever since Bella-"

"Bellatrix!" Frank snarled. "I remember now. Murderous bitch was torturing me! I'll kill her!"

"Too late, I'm afraid, sir," Harry smiled. "I already did. Along with Voldemort and all the other Death Eaters. The war is over for good."

"What happened to Alice and Neville?" Frank was afraid.

"Alice is sitting beside you, sir," Harry replied gravely.

Frank turned to look at the bed next to him. With a sob, he bounded out of bed and to her side, staring into her blank eyes.

"Oh, Alice," he sighed. "What did she do to you?"

"The same thing she did to you, Mr. Longbottom," Harry whispered. "Tortured her into insanity."

"Will she recover?" it was obvious that Frank was holding back tears.

"Not without my help, no," Harry replied, moving to the quiet woman's bed.

"You can help her?" the auror was amazed.

"I brought you back, didn't I?" Harry reached out to Alice's mind. "I can do the same for her."

"Wait!" Frank's command was sharp. "What about Neville?"

"Neville Longbottom is one of my greatest friends," Harry smiled. "Perhaps not my best friend, but he has helped me many times, and been there to support me. He lives with his grandmother, is one of the bravest Gryffindors I know, and is an excellent Herbologist."

Frank smiled as Harry plunged into Alice's mind.

Searching through the jumbled layers of her mind, Harry found her as a child, playing in fields with other happy children. Catching her as she passed by, he whispered to her that it was time to go home. Trusting, she went with him.

She woke to the world with a quick scream, her eyes darting around to find the attacker that was the last thing she remembered.

"Frank?" she enquired, her eyes landing on her husband. "What's happened? Where are we?"

"We're in St. Mungo's. Bellatrix was stopped before she killed us, but not before she drove us insane, love," he answered gently. "Neville's been living with Mum. Harry brought us back to the real world so we can be with him. The war's over. We can been happy."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" the white haired woman asked.

"Yes," Frank answered. "He ended it all. It's finished. We can go home."

Alice climbed out of bed and turned to Harry.

"Thank you Harry," she smiled. "I'm so sorry about you're parents. Lily was my best friend. We did everything together as teenagers. We were so excited to get pregnant at the same time. We thought that you and Neville would be best friends. I was devastated when she and James died."

"Thank you," Harry smiled sadly. "Maybe some time you could tell me about my mother and father?"

"I'd love to," Alice smiled kindly. "Who are you?"

She'd spotted Draco. Frank turned around to see whom she was speaking to.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the blond introduced himself politely.

"I thought the Malfoy's were on Voldemort's side?" Frank was suspicious.

"I have never had any intention of following in my parents' footsteps," Draco raised his head proudly. "I am on Harry's side."

"I believe you boy," Frank replied after a moment's thought. "Why else would you be with Harry?"

A moment later, Draco and Harry transfigured the Longbottoms' hospital garb into robes, and the two adults discharged themselves to the amazement of the hospital staff, and the amusement of the two teens.

Using the fireplace in the waiting area, the four of them flooed back to Hogwarts and wandered down to the Great Hall, where the students were enjoying an impromptu feast. Opening the doors, Harry and Draco strode inside, whilst the Longbottoms lingered outside.

Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table before he was surrounded by students.

"Please, everyone!" he called. "I'm glad that you're happy to see me, but continue with your feast! There will be plenty of time to talk later!"

The students sat down at their tables, muttering. Harry, however, turned to the Gryffindor table.

"Neville!" he called. "There're some people here to see you."

He turned to the doors, which Draco pushed open. The students strained to see the two people in the doorway. Neville paled, and then a huge grin spread across his face.

"Mum? Dad?" he whispered.

"Come here, baby!" Alice called. "Let me see what a handsome young man you've become."

Neville practically ran to his parents, embracing them fiercely.

Turning to Harry after a moment, he smiled, tears pouring down his face.

"Thank you."

Harry smiled and made his way to the Gryffindor table with Draco.

A/N: Well? What did you think? Please, I'm begging now, review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Harry Potter, and get nought but happiness from writing this story! … unfortunately.

A/N: Hey! Well, this is it! The last chapter! I've enjoyed writing this fic, and I really hope that you've enjoyed it as well! Thank you all for the reviews!

**Ch. 7.**

After the buzz of chatter had died down following the Longbottom's departure, Draco and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table to eat. Around them, students were discussing the return of Harry's sanity, the end of the war, and Neville's parents. The feast over with, Harry was dragged off back to Gryffindor Tower by his housemates, leaving Draco alone and miserable.

Making his way back to his rooms, the blond sighed heavily. He'd been wrong to assume that Harry would still want to be around him now that he was back. Taking Draco to the hospital must have been due to lingering feelings of safety when Harry was with him. Seating himself on the couch, Draco stared into the fire. The fire he'd danced with Harry in front of. The fire he'd held Harry in front of. That they'd opened presents in front of.

Sighing again, Draco realised that there were too many memories of Harry in this room. It was going to be hard for him to live there alone again. Reaching for Harry's music box on the table next to him, he flipped up the lid and listened to the soothing strains of Fur Elise.

An hour went by with Draco staring into the fire and listening to the music. He missed Harry already. A part of him callously wanted Harry to be insane again. Even though it meant that Harry would be sick, at least he'd be with Draco.

There was a quiet tap at the door, and after closing the music box, Draco went to open it.

"Harry!" he said in surprise.

"Hey," Harry smiled shyly. "Can I come in?"

"I-sure," Draco stood aside and gestured inside.

"You know, I could've just walked in," the Gryffindor smiled. "I still live here."

"Then why did you knock?" Draco asked, closing the door.

"Because it gave you the choice to close the door and not let me in," Harry shrugged, as though that explained everything.

"But you know the future, you knew I'd let you in anyway, so why give me the choice?" Draco asked.

"Just because I can see the future doesn't mean that people can't choose to change what I see," Harry sat down in Draco's previously occupied space. "Choice matters, Draco."

The blond contemplated this for a moment, before sitting next to Harry uncomfortably.

"So…why are you here? I thought you'd gone back to Gryffindor with your friends," he asked.

"I had," Harry answered. "I went to have a catch-up and to answer their questions-or some of them. But my things are here. I still live here."

"You could have moved the-"

"Besides, I promised you that I'd explain how I became sane again," Harry cut across Draco's forming rant.

"Oh."

Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, it's pretty simple," he said softly. "When I was in Voldemort's lair, I felt nothing but pain and terror. The one muggle couple that was brought in was torn apart. The attacks on my mind were constant because of the pain the muggles were in even when they weren't being tortured and killed. I began to fall apart. I couldn't defend myself against any of it. The more distressed I became, the more vulnerable to it all I was.

"In the end, I lost my grip, and like I said, I hid away in a deep recess somewhere in my subconscious. I remember it all clearly, but I was detached. None of the pain could touch me. The part of me that took over, the one that was just made up of my powers, didn't understand what was going on. It did whatever it was forced to. Then it just did whatever it fancied. It's like my magic is alive, with a mind of it's own. Uncontrollable. I've always had a problem with accidental magic. I blew up my aunt once.

"I felt like there was no love in the world any more. No reason to live and be happy. That's why I never fought to come out. I couldn't all I could remember was pain. Then I met you. At first, I couldn't tell what you were feeling, but you felt nice, and safe. My magic trusted you. Over these past few months, I kept feeling something coming off you, but my power doesn't understand emotions. It understands the power around it. In the earth, the sky, the ghosts, whatever. But I understood emotion. Trapped away in my fantasy world, I felt cared for, but nothing that I longed for. Love.

"When you kissed me, Draco, you poured emotions into me. It was a result of my empathy. You truly felt for me, and that feeling surged through me, and broke through my defences. I came to myself, and I remembered everything. Voldemort, the torture, and you looking after me. I knew it all. And I realised something that my powers had not. When I was under your care, my powers made a connection with you. They saw you as a protector, someone to trust, and they began to wrap around you. You were that most important thing to me. I fell in love with you. Somewhere, hidden away, I knew I'd fallen in love, but I couldn't find the strength to break free of my self-imposed prison. I didn't know I was loved in return, and to come back to that, I felt that I'd break. But you showed that you loved me, and it was irresistible. I had to come back."

Draco sat stunned. He took a few moments to digest what Harry had said.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "I, Harry Potter, truly love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco let out a breath. He'd never thought he'd hear those words. It was amazing, this feeling. He was in love, and the knowledge that he was loved in return gave him a sense of contentment, and a burning need to be closer to Harry. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around the slim raven-haired boy.

"Harry, I love you," he whispered, leaning down.

"Just what I longed to hear," Harry replied, as Draco's lips met his.

They kissed slowly, and gently, neither wanting the feeling of complete and utter happiness to go away. Eventually, they pulled apart.

"Let's go to bed, it's getting late," Harry suggested.

They moved into the bedroom, getting changed and cleaning their teeth as usual. The only difference to their night was that Harry slipped into bed with Draco and fell asleep in his arms. His dreams were nightmare free.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

It was the thirty-first of July and Harry's seventeenth birthday. He was staying at The Burrow for the summer, as he no longer needed to return to the Dursley's for protection. Draco had been invited as well, as his parents were either dead, or imprisoned, and he didn't want to be at the manor alone. He and Harry were sharing the twins' old room.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie," Draco woke Harry carefully.

"Hi," Harry mumbled, waking slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco smiled.

It was their daily routine. Draco always woke first, and so he had the pleasure of watching his love sleep peacefully before waking him. Harry was extremely dozy in the morning, and therefore said the oddest, or the sweetest things. This morning, it was a sweet thing. Yesterday, he'd mumbled something about spaceships landing on the moon.

Once Harry was more awake and had showered, the two boys had made their way downstairs for a special brunch prepared by Molly Weasley, and a party with all of Harry's friends.

Later in the afternoon, when everyone had gone and Harry was admiring his presents, Draco wrapped his arms around his waist.

"My present to you is at Hogwarts, so we're going to Floo there in an hour or so, ok?" the blond whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded. He'd been working on his powers with a special tutor brought in by Dumbledore. He could now control them somewhat and didn't know every little thing that was going to happen. He hadn't known that Draco had something special planned, and had been slightly disappointed to find he had no present from his love. But now he realised that it had just been saved for him. Smiling, he went to change.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

They stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office to find the man beaming at them.

"Happy birthday Harry!" he said jovially, passing the emerald-eyed boy a brightly coloured parcel.

The boy opened it to find a nice pair of socks. Laughing, he thanked the headmaster.

"Not a problem, Harry my boy," he twinkled. "One can never have too many socks! Draco, everything is as you requested."

Draco smiled his thanks and led Harry out of the room and down to their rooms from last year. Opening the door, he let Harry walk in before him.

"Oh Draco!" Harry cried, flinging his arms around the tall blond.

In the centre of the room, there was a small table set for two. The ceiling had been bewitched to show the clear night sky, and candles, along with the fire provided a dim, flickering light.

Sitting down, the two boys ate their meal, too wrapped up in each other to notice how good the food was. As they sat talking afterwards, Draco placed a parcel on the table.

"Happy birthday, Harry," he whispered.

Harry picked up the parcel and carefully tore the wrapping off to reveal a black velvet box. Lifting the lid, he looked inside to see a thick silver band resting upon a cushion of red velvet. Picking up the bracelet, he read the inscription.

_To Harry, love forever, Draco_

"It's lovely," he breathed, gently slipping it over his hand. It settled on his wrist, warming quickly from his skin. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Draco smiled. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to!"

Draco pulled out his wand, and cast a charm so that slow, quiet music flowed through the air. Pulling Harry to him, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist and they began to dance.

They stayed that way for almost an hour before Harry sighed.

"What's the matter, Sweet?" Draco asked.

"I wish tonight would never end," Harry replied. "It's perfect."

"Oh it's not over yet," Draco smirked.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

Draco didn't answer, but pulled Harry over to the bedroom, opening the door.

The ceiling had also been charmed to look like the night sky, a few candles burned on the surfaces. One gigantic bed took the place of the two single ones, and red rose petals were scattered across the sheets.

Harry took a few steps into the room, gazing at the beauty of the scene before him.

"Draco…"

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Draco knew this had been a daring move. He didn't know if Harry was ready. "I don't need sex to be happy with you. But I love you, and I wanted to show you by making you feel good. I don't want to push you. The choice is yours."

Harry turned to him, a light in his eyes that Draco recognised. Happiness.

"This is the best night of my life," Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "Of course I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me yours. I love you and I trust you. I'm not scared."

Draco's arms wound around Harry's waist, and he lowered his head to capture the Gryffindor's lips. After a few moments of standing there kissing, he walked Harry slowly backwards. Feeling the raven boy's legs connect with the bed, he lifted Harry to lay him on the mattress, following him down to lie carefully atop him. Leaning on his arms to avoid putting too much weight on his lover, Draco broke the kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," came the softly spoken response.

Rolling off Harry, Draco pulled his jumper off, watching Harry do the same. Pulling the boy on top of him, he ran his hands down the smooth back gently.

"You're so beautiful!"

He leaned up to kiss Harry again, and soon they were rolling gently over on the bed. Their trousers were soon discarded, and Draco began pressing soft kisses down Harry's throat and chest. Moving back up to give his lover a chaste kiss, he ran his hands down Harry's sides, pausing at his boxers.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Yes," Harry responded, breathing heavily.

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek as he began sliding Harry's boxers down. Taking off his own as well, he gave Harry's cock few gentle strokes before moving back to eyelevel with Harry.

"Are you sure you're sure?" he asked.

Harry's hands tangled in his blond hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm positive," Harry smiled against his lips.

Draco smiled in return and reached for a pot of lube on the dresser, and pulled his wand out of his discarded trouser pocket.

Pointing his wand at himself, he performed a protection charm, just in case, and threw his wand back on the floor. Opening the jar, he made sure that his fingers were completely coated before looking back at Harry.

The raven boy had spread his legs and was watching him in anticipation. Draco ran a finger down his crack and paused, stroking his entrance. Carefully, he pushed in a finger.

Harry gasped, but Draco leaned over to give him a reassuring kiss as he moved his finger about, gently stretching his passage. Slipping another finger in, Draco scissored them, widening Harry and searching for his prostate. Finding it, he stroked it, and watched as Harry writhed in pleasure. Adding a third finger, Draco was sure Harry was ready. Slicking his own erection, he positioned himself. Locking eyes with bright green ones, he whispered that he loved Harry as he pushed in.

Harry's back arched, and he hissed at the unfamiliar feeling, but Draco went slowly, pausing to allow Harry to accommodate him. When Harry wriggled slightly, he pulled almost completely out, and slid smoothly and slowly back in.

This continued for a while, until Harry moaned for him to go faster. Draco sped up his rhythm a bit, hitting Harry's prostate again, causing the boy to moan and wrap his legs around Draco's waist, pulling him on deeper.

They were both so wrapped up in the feelings they were producing in each other, they failed to feel their magic escape from them. It whirled around the room, mixing and melding, becoming one.

Draco was close to coming, and he reached down to grasp Harry's cock, pumping it in time to his movements. He came closer to the edge, and with one last thrust, he came violently, moaning Harry's name. Feeling the blond slam once more into his prostate, Harry followed his lover over the edge, letting the sweet bliss of orgasm take over him.

They lay, quietly panting in the remnants of their pleasure as their magic settled again, giving them a greater sense of connection than they had ever felt.

Finally, Draco found the strength to pull out of Harry carefully, rolling to the side of the dark boy, and pulling him close. Harry settled his messy head upon Draco's chest, hearing his heart beat strongly.

"I love you, my angel," he whispered sweetly.

"I love you too, forever and always," Draco replied.

"Forever and always," Harry repeated.

Together, they fell asleep, and the stars shone down upon them.

**The End.**

A/N: Well, that was it! Please review! I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks so much for reading!

Love,

Len


End file.
